Another chance
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: Goku estaba confundido y cometió el error de dejar a Milk en el momento que más lo necesitaba, dejándola sola y desprotegida.Tiempo después se da cuenta de su error y con la aparición de los enemigos decidió cuidarla y volver a recuperar la. Por otro lado Raditz tiene la oportunidad de vivir y compartirla con otra persona la cual le brindo la verdad y amor sin nada a cambio...A.U
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Nara-chan y vengo con el agrado de traerles un fic sobre mi súper favorita, hermosa y encantadora pareja GokuxMilk jeje, este es una de tantas ideas que tengo sobre ellos y quise plasmarla en este lugar para todas las GoChi del mundo, como verán en el resumen esta otra pareja fuera de lo normal pero quise darle una oportunidad a este personaje que no es tan malo y se merecía (a mi punto) un lugar en la serie…pero Akira no quiso jeje.**

**ACLARACIÓN: esta historia es un U.A, puede que en unos de los capítulos halla Lemon (que es lo más seguro), como también que haya actitudes de los personajes que no sea común en la serie, seria OoC, intente e intento mantenerlos en su carácter normal pero se me es difícil. Aunque son leves…**

**Okey así que comienzo…**

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece si fuera así Milk tendría más protagonismo que Bulma y Goku nunca la abandonaría, ni se iría con Shen Long, le pertenece al Gran Akira Toriyama y yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear esta humilde historia sin fines de lucro…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-**

Capítulo 1: incomodo. 

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña Paoz, como desde el primer día de casada, Milk preparaba el desayuno para su esposo Goku, estaba contenta más que eso estaba feliz había cumplido su sueño al que desde pequeña se había esmerado para cumplir, a la cual se había preparado durante tres años para ser la mejor arte marcialista, esposa y madre del mundo. Y todo para aquel joven despistado que solo pensaba en la comida y en convertirse más fuerte, aquel que le había robado el corazón, sonrío contenta ante tal afirmación si Son Goku le había robado el corazón desde pequeña con esa sonrisa sincera con su inocencia, con su perseverancia antes los retos, enamorándola de a poco. Ahora que todo lo que había deseado un hogar, un esposo solo le faltaba lo que siempre quiso ser, madre. Su rostro se puso rojo carmín al recordar que esa opción muy pronto sucedería ya que con el paso que iba terminaría embarazada, sí lo quedaría a sorpresa de muchos ya que Goku en la intimidad dejaba de ser ese hombre tan ingenuo para ser uno apasionado, emitió una risita nerviosa ante tal verdad.

-¡Goku a comer!-dijo a la vez que depositaba la comida en la mesa.

Goku como buen saiyajin que es, bajo a la cocina a devorar la comida, la pelinegra se sentó en su lugar y tomo la que sería su porción a comerla con tranquilidad, después de diez platos por parte de él.

-hum! Estuvo delicioso Milk-exclamo mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Se sonrojo al oír el cumplido aunque han pasado casi dos semanas juntos todavía no se acostumbraba a esos halagos.

-g-gracias Goku-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Con ayuda del de cabellos alborotados, levanto la mesa y se puso a lavar los platos.

-Milk iré a visitar a el maestro Roshi, quieres venir conmigo-dijo mientras secaba los platos que ella le pasaba.

-gracias Goku pero no puedo tengo un montón de ropa que lavar, además tengo que limpiar la casa-hablo a la vez que lavaba y enjuagaba los platos.

-está bien-dijo con tono normal pero en el fondo estaba desilusionado ya que quería pasarla con ella.

Terminaron la conversación juntos con los platos. Después de hacerlo los dos tomaron rumbo distintos la mujer a tomar la ropa del baño y el pelinegro se dirigió a la salida no sin antes avisar.

-Milk me voy…nube voladora-en esas aparece la pequeña nube amarilla en que se monta para irse- a kame house.

Apenas la nube desapareció de la vista la pelinegra se hallaba en el patio dispuesta a lavar mientras recordaba las palabras de su esposo, estaba contenta nunca pensó que la invitaría pero lástima que no podía acompañarlo ya que no sería bueno dejar tanto ropa para después, alegre empezó a tararear una canción.

En la pequeña isla en esa casa rosada se encontraba afuera el dueño de esta en un sillón con sus revistas favoritas, la tortuga de mar descansando en la sombra de una palmera y Krillin entrenado en la arena. En esas los habitantes detienen su qué hacer al sentir ese ki familiar.

-hola a todos-dijo a penas bajo de la nube, con su típica sonrisa y haciendo seña con la mano.

-¡Goku!-gritó Krillin y la Tortuga de Mar a la vez

-Hola Goku que bueno es verte-dijo el viejo pervertido sacando su cabeza momentáneamente de la revista.

Luego de saludar se pusieron hablar del entrenamiento de Goku con Kami-sama, de la pequeña aventura de Goku y Milk por apagar el fuego de la montaña, el entrenamiento del saiya, ahora que está casado, y alguna que otra preguntas del maestro con respecto a la pelinegra que hacia inconscientemente enojar a Goku y ser regañado por su alumno. En esas se ve acercando una nave en la que sus ocupantes ya habían sido identificados.

-Hola muchachos, maestro Roshi- saludo una peliazul acompañada por Yamchan y puar.

-Hola a amigos, maestro-dijo el ex-bandido y su compañero.

Todos respondieron al saludo y otra vez empezaron hablar de sus vidas, esos tres años, inquirir en la vida de casado del saiya. Todos hablaban tranquilamente, sin percatarse de las divagaciones del cabello alborotado.

"maldición que me pasa, porque deseo hacer eso a lo que llaman besar, abrazarla y tocarla como lo hago con Milk"-movió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos-"esto no está bien…Milk me dijo que eso lo tengo que hacer con ella pero deseo hacerlo con Bulma".

-ehh Goku ¿estás bien?-preguntó la causante de su confusión que esteba al lado.

-ehh si…es que me acorde de algo y-y s-si no lo hago Milk me matara…jeje-dijo nervioso con la mano detrás de la cabeza y su sonrisa-me voy adiós a todos-se fue volando.

Todos se quedaron extrañados a la reacción de su amigo.

Paso el tiempo desde que Milk había terminado de hacer los quehaceres y se encontraba tomando un relajante baño. Goku por otro lado se encontraba en el lago meditando lo que paso, estaba confundido nunca le había sucedido era la primera vez de aquella sensación y lo asustaba, era raro para él, sabía que eso le tenía que pasar con su esposa pero lo sintió con su amiga y lo confundía más, harto de eso se fue a su casa. Cuando llego no se encontró con su esposa en la cocina y era raro ya que esa hora estaba por empezar a cocinar, asustado la busco por toda la casa y al no hallarla se empezó a desesperar, fue a la habitación a ver si la encontraba ahí y así fue, al verla su corazón se alivió, se fue abrazarla por la espalda para estar más calmado.

-eeh- se exalto al sentirlo.

-Milk me tenías preocupado, no te vi en la cocina-

-ay Goku, solo me di un baño para relajarme así luego cocinar, creí que llegaría más tarde por eso no me apure-le dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-jeje es que me preocupa un poco- dijo cuándo le dio una sonrisa.

-ay mi Goku-

Le dio un beso que al principio era dulce volviéndose apasionado y de mandador, el saiya dejo de lado toda duda y preocupación para meter de lleno amarla demostrar el amor que solo su corazón sabia, uniendo sus cuerpo en ese acto de amor.

**Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bueno es todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado y le agradezco con todo el corazón por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo jeje…como también si me dejan un hermoso Review diciéndome qué les pareció, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica y halagos…ah también díganme me baso en sus actitudes dentro de la serie o me Salí…plis seria de ayuda…**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo cap…besos cuídense…**

**Nara Taisho de son….**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! Aquí volví y vengo con el agrado de traer el segundo capítulo de esta historia…antes que se me olvide les agradezco a todas las chicas que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer y comentar, infinita gracias por qué me dieron ánimos de subir este cap…**

**Así que….**

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama, solo los uso como mera diversión y no gano nada con esto, sino la satisfacción de que lean esta historia… **

Capítulo 2: Sensaciones raras

Pasaron dos semanas en la cual la vida de la pareja era la típica de casado, Milk de un lado hacia toda las funciones de una buena esposa con amor y felicidad, Goku por otro lado había olvidado toda confusión de tiempo atrás, ayudaba con lo que podía cazando y secando los platos, entrenaba muy duro que antes y a veces cuando la pelinegra podía entrenaba con ella disminuyendo su fuerza para no lastimarla.

Un día el saiya decidió en ir a buscar la esfera de cuatro estrella la que una vez le perteneció a su abuelito Gohan aquella que cuidaba con todo amor por ser un recuerdo del único familiar que tuvo, la cual denomino SU esfera, saco de un cajón el radar del dragón que conservaba de recuerdo de todas las aventuras vividas, la que agradecía de ser creada ya que sin ella no hubiera tenido esos amigos que tiene, no hubiera aprendido todo lo sabía y a esa mujer que le brindaba su compañía, ahora que veía que habría sido de su vida sin conocer estas personas, no lo sabía. Salió de la habitación y se fue donde estaba Milk, le aviso que se iba, llamo a la pequeña nube. Apenas apareció se subió y con un movimientos de mano se despidió de la mujer la que se encontraba lavando ropa

Después de perder de vista la casa el pelinegro apretó el botón del radar, no respondió, intento varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspiro y le aviso a la nube que cambiaran el rumbo a Corp. Capsula.

Aterrizo en el patio de la gran mansión de la C.C siendo recibido por la Sra. Briefs.

-hola Sra. Briefs

-oh pero si es el joven Goku…cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero que grande y apuesto estas-mientras lo agarraba del brazo-espero que me vengas a llevar al cine…no quieres un pastelitos-ataco como siempre la Sra.

-e-eh no solo vengo a hablar con Bulma…acaso se encuentra-dijo nervioso como siempre lo ponía esta mujer.

-está en el laboratorio…espero que la saques, estuvo encerrada por mucho tiempo-dijo con su sonrisa a la vez que lo guiaba para el laboratorio-espero que después me invites al cine…iré a comprar los pastelillos.

Se fue dejándolo al frente de la puerta, el saiya toco y a los segundos se abrió mostrando una triste Bulma que al verlo se tiró abrazarlo mientras empezaba a llorar sorprendiéndolo, luego de salir de la sorpresa el pelinegro le correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede Bulma? ¿Qué pasa?-exclamó preocupado.

-s-soy una t-tonta-dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto extrañado.

-soy una tonta…Y-Yamchan m-me vio la cara é-él me engaño-aumento su lloriqueo

-¡Que!-sorprendido-¿estás segura?

-s-si…y-yo lo vi estaba besándose con una mujer-dijo apretando más su abrazo-no soy bonita acaso…que tiene ella que yo no tenga (N.A: humildad zorra ñ_ñ)

-pero si eres bonita-"que rayos dije…no otra vez esta sensación rara…maldición está mal"-mira no vale la pena llorar por él.

-t-tienes razón gracias-hablo la peliazul separándose un poco sonrojada y limpiando su cara con el dorso de su mano-¿A qué has venido?-cambio de tema.

"qué bonita cuando se sonroja se parece a Milk…MILK maldición que estoy pensando con esta la estoy engañando…me tengo que ir antes que haga una locura al cual me arrepiente"-e-eh nada mejor me voy-dijo nervioso

-vamos a que viniste-le sonrió.

-e-eh vine por el radar que está descompuesto

-¿sucedió algo?

-no, solo quiero buscar la esfera que era de mi abuelito pero estoy algo apurado me tengo que ir…así que...

-¡espera!-lo detuvo de huida, fue a un cajón sacando otro radar para entregárselo-toma esta funciona quédatelo yo me quedo con el otro de paso lo arreglo-le entrego el aparato haciendo rozar su mano con la del saiya.

"que suaves es su piel…QUE tengo que salir antes de que haga algo"-¡gracias! Adiós

Apenas termino la frase salió de la habitación muy rápido llegando al patio, salió volando ignorando a la Sra. Briefs, cuando perdió de vista la casa, llamo a la nube.

Milk se hallaba en el patio doblando la ropa que sacaba de la soga, ya que había pasado varias horas y con el buen clima de la montaña se había secado, hacia su trabajo con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba una bonita canción a la que corto de improvisto y tirando la sabana que tenía en mano al canasto, se tapó la boca saliendo rápido a un árbol devolviendo la comida de hoy

-q-que mal me siento…parece que la comida me cayó mal-se dirigió al baño adentro, lavo la cara y siguió con su quehacer.

Goku ya había encontrado dos esfera del dragón aun le faltaba la que añoraba, apretó el botón y le ubico la siguiente, esperanzado de que fuera la de cuatro estrella, redirigió el camino de la nube y varios minutos después la encontró en un cascada detrás de una cortina de agua, la observo comenzando a contar las estrellas, sonrió contento al ver que no era una ilusión y era la que buscaba, salió de la cueva quedando flotando al frente de esta.

-al fin te encontré…fiiiu pensé que terminaría juntando las sietes- la miro con felicidad-bueno es momento de volver con Bul…-separo de improvisto-"pero que rayos me pasa como puedo confundirme"

Se acercó a la orilla de la cascada y sentó a meditar

"¿Qué me sucede? desde que estoy en su presencia me siento extraño, ahora que recuerdo no es la primera vez. Maldición es cierto la otra vez deseaba besarla como ahora pero ¿Por qué?"-puso su mente en blanco-"ahora que recuerdo esta son acciones que hacen las personas enamoradas según me dijo Milk…quiero "estar" con Bulma…¡no! esto tiene que ser con mi esposa"-suspiro y se recostó en el pasto-" pero las sensaciones son distintos, creo que las quiero pero a las "dos"…no, yo esto casado y la ¿quiero? estoy confundido…¡agr! no sé que hacer tengo una mezcla en mi interior"-cruzo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

"-te puedo decir algo Son Goku, sé que este casamiento no es en las mejores circunstancia ya que estas cumpliendo una promesa como también sé que con el tiempo podrías llegar amarla como ella te ama a ti, pero sé que tampoco puedes obligarte hacerlo, eres muy noble sabes pero a veces la nobleza te puede volverte vil. Solo te quería decirte que sino logras corresponderle no la engañes se sinceró con ella aunque con eso sufra un poco, te dijo a verdad es lo mejor a que estén atado a un matrimonio sin amor…para saber la respuestas a esto, tendrás que escuchar tu corazón.

-¿porque me lo dices, quién eres?

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Milk, es lo único que tengo aparte de ottou-san y lo que quiero lo defiendo hasta la muerte aunque implique tomar medidas drásticas…ah antes que se me olvide, te advierto que si juegas con ella desearas no haber nacido…y quién soy eso lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, nos vemos Son Goku"

Esa conversación resonó en la cabeza del saiya

-tiene razón tengo que buscar una respuestas y ser sinceró con Milk, no se merece que la engañe.

Se paró llamando la nube, tomo rumbo a su casa y apenas entró se fue a la cocina donde Milk cocinaba, sonrió ante tal imagen, le aviso de su llegada y se fue a bañarse tratando por lo menos sacar esos pensamientos, después de ahí fue lo más normal para ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por tomar su tiempo de leer esta humilde historia…**

**Espero que le haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus hermosos Review, que saben que suben el ánimo a todos…espero su comentarios, estoy abierta cualquier crítica…**

**Ah y LOBO-STEVE espero que tu problema se solucione, sino sería una lástima de verdad…**

**Sayonara cuídense o3o….Nara**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui volvi y esta vez con doble capitulo por las fiestas, gracias a todos los que comentron me subieron el animo...asi que disfrte**

**DBZ no pertenece sino a Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 3: ambiente raro.

Dos días han pasaron en la que Goku seguía recordando aquella conversación que tuvo en la fiesta de su boda con esa extraña que conocía perfectamente a Milk y quería lo mejor para ella, a la que conoció en un pasillo del castillo que encontraba apoyada sobre la pared de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria la cual nunca se despegó de él cuando le hablo y amenazo, a la que solo cruzo y nunca vio en la fiesta, a esa extraña que en cierto modo tenía razón, no podía engañar prometiendo amarla y hacerla sufrir a la mujer que le dio todo a cambio de nada la que no se lo merecía y él era consiente, lo único que esperaba era encontrar la respuesta así sacar esa maldita duda que lo enloquece así dejar seguir el curso de su vida o darle otra oportunidad.

Entrenando en medio del bosque lejos de la casa al que se había internado apenas termino de ayudar a su mujer, dio golpes y patadas a un enemigo imaginario intentando ayudar así aclararse. No entendía lo que le pasaba, cuando era chico no le pasaba lo mismo que ahora con su amiga ni siquiera en el reencuentro del torneo, le sucede desde la visita que hizo con su maestro pero era algo distinto desconocido para él algo que le gustaba pero a la vez le desagradaba se sentía eufórico, intranquilo con Milk era diferente era más calmado se sentía en paz y contento. Era un dilema, siguió entrenando hasta poder aunque sea sacar más respuestas.

* * *

Dos días pasaron en que Milk sentía un revoltijo en el estómago haciéndola devolver, en que siente que perdido un poco de fuerza sintiéndose cansada pero un poco rara, dejo de lado los síntomas pensando que era el estrés de tanto trabajo, en si eran dos pero Goku comía por diez y tanta comida todos los días eran muy tedioso, suspiro y estando en la cocina se dispuso a preparar la cena era tarde y pronto caería el saiya a demandar la comida, ahora que recordaba estuvo silencioso, sumido en sus cavilaciones igual el momento que la ayudaba, era raro él siempre le hablaba no era de esas personas que pensaran mucho, quizás exageraba, tal vez estaba así por haber encontrado la esfera de su abuelo, capaz estaba melancólico como ella a veces estaba por su madre cuando recordaba la falta que le hizo en su infancia y adolescencia, dándole un consejo en su boda, cuando fuera madre, le falto en tantas cosas, solo hubiera anhelado por lo menos haberla conocido. Salió de su recuerdo de su pasado limpiando una lagrima traicionera que salió de esos ojos como la noche y siguió cocinando pronto vendría de entrenar.

* * *

Otra semana más paso para los dos y el ambiente de la casa cambio era tan raro que la ponía Milk nerviosa diciéndole que "algo" andaba mal pero no sabía que, dejo de lado su inquietud y siguió con sus cosas ya que por su de dejadez tenia trabajo por realizar.

-espero que no agarre ganas de dormir como la otra vez-dijo desganada

Hacía días que empezaba a estar más cansada y había otros en lo que se quedaba dormida, un días se levantó tarde y Goku la despertó diciendo que el desayuno ya estaba, él le había cocina se sintió tan feliz ese día, pero había otras en que se quedó dormida cuando tenía que acomodar la habitación, despertó cuando era la hora de cocinar la cena estuvo todo el día acostada y no hizo nada, gracias que era despreocupado y no le importaba el desastre.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo que estará pasando…está actuando raro…su actitud me preocupa mucho"-pensó triste-"esta así desde que fue en busca de la esfera…está alejado…se va al bosque a entrenar no me pide que lo acompañe…no me molesta en la cocina…ni siquiera hacemos el amor"- se abochorno ante tal cosa pero era verdad, se puso triste por la lejanía y se fue a la heladera y saco un poco de comida y empezó a devorar.

"abre echo algo mal y no me quiere decir o tal vez le paso algo y tiene miedo a que le reclame…sea cual sea le tengo que preguntar esto me está matando"-dejo la comida de golpe y abrió los ojos desorbitados-"y si ya no me quiere…si tiene un amante…no eso no"-negó con su cabeza-"él no es una de esas personas…pero y si lo es…en cierto modo el viajo mucho con esos amigos…lo habrán cambiado a tal punto de hacerlo así…aunque no me caen no creo que sus amigos sean así…excepto de Bulma y Yamchan no lo son…y si esa maldita está metiéndose con Goku…no, no creo Goku no la visita y él la ve como amiga"-volvió a tomar la comida- creo que será mejor preguntarle antes de sacar conclusiones tontas-dijo convencida-hoy le preguntare así me quito esta inquietud-"espero que sus respuestas no sea que estoy pensando".

* * *

Goku como ya era su costumbre estaba haciendo un intento de entrenar, la semana que paso no fue como lo esperaba y todo esto lo estaba matando, paró de golpe y con cara de decisión con plan en mente decidió acabar de una vez todo, fue a un lago se lavó la cara, mirando el cielo vio que era hora de volver, la hora de sacar su tormento.

-nube voladora -la llamo- a la casa…ve despacio –y la nubecita obedeció-"necesito un tiempo de calma"-miro con un deje de tristeza el cielo.

Llego a la casa y su esposa como siempre estaba en la cocina, le aviso su llegada y se dirigió al baño, tomo un baño que lo relajo dándole la oportunidad de terminar todo hoy.

-Goku ya está la comida-dijo la pelinegra.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Llego a la casa y su esposa como siempre estaba en la cocina, le aviso su llegada y se dirigió al baño, tomo un baño que lo relajo dándole la oportunidad de terminar todo hoy.

-Goku ya está la comida-dijo la pelinegra.

Al oír el llamado salió del baño y se vistió su típico gi anaranjado, fue a la cocina donde la comida ya estaba en la mesa con la pelinegra sentada esperando en ella, se sentó tomo su alimento y los dos se dispusieron a comer, lo hicieron en silencio, un silencio que torturaba, Milk no sabía si era por los nervios pero empezó a comer otro plato más, siguieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que se dispusieron los dos hablarse.

-Gok…

-Milk-interrumpió-¿como supiste que estabas enamorado de mí?–pregunto serio

-e-eh porque lo pregunta –dijo sorprendida esperaba cualquier cosa menos que estuviera dudando de su amor.

-solo quiero saber

-cuando te conocí me pareciste muy lindo con esa cola de mono en la nube voladora…me ponía nerviosa con tu presencia sonrojándose y cuando te fuiste por las esferas nunca deje de pensando en ti, que volverías por mí y que estaríamos junto–(dijo un poco sonrojada)-hay otras que son difícil de explicarte–(suspiro)-esto lo que siento aquí–(señalo su pecho)-es lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida me hace sentir tan viva, tan feliz y que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –sonrió. El saiya que escucho atento todo, bajo la cabeza con pesar-porque me lo preguntas…acaso dudas de mi amor por ti con todo lo que te demostrado–dijo seria la mujer mirándolo fijo.

-no es eso, no lo dudo, solo que…

-solo que Goku–"que está pasando porque Goku esta serio, porque me haces esta preguntas, esto no me está gustando nada"-

-solo que estoy dudando de mí.

-no te entiendo…dudar que–dijo seria. Se estaba poniendo de más nerviosa no le estaba gustando como iba la conversación.

-de lo que realmente siento por ti- dijo sin mirarla.

-¿que dices?-dijo sorprendida. Sintió un ardor en sus ojos, sabía lo que había dicho pero todavía no lo podía creer, haciendo uso de su fuerza controlo las lágrimas que quería salir.

-que estoy dudando de mis sentimientos hacia a ti-nunca levanto la mirada no la miraba sintió una opresión en el pecho pero aun así no la miraría y terminaría todo-estuve este tiempo pensando sobre esto…sabes que nos casamos porque te lo prometí-suspiro y dirigió su mira que siempre estuvo gacha hacia el techo evitando los ojos de Milk-jure en ese momento intentar amarte, creí que lo logre cuando nos entregamos…pero ahora me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no son los mismo que tú me profesas-"eso creo"-lo siento

-pero Goku estamos a tiempo…podemos seguir intentando…si los dos podemos de nuestra parte para que esto funcione cambiarias tu opinión-dijo mientras las lágrimas caían como una cascada sobre sus mejillas.

-no Milk, no funcionara…no quiero darte falsas ilusiones con algo que no será-dijo en tono serio después de segundos bajo la vista y la miro, verla así de mal le rompía el corazón pero era algo que sabía que sucedería pero prefería que fuera ahora y no más adelante donde no habría vuelta atrás.

-porque cuando te pregunte un día antes de la boda si estabas seguro me dijiste que si…sino lo estabas porque te casaste conmigo y porque me lo dices ahora –exclamo entre sollozos.

-mi abuelito siempre me dijo que cumpliera todas las promesas

-l-lo hi-hiciste por compromiso-dijo mientras levantaba la voz.

- si –dijo mientras sentía esa opresión más fuerte.

- te casaste por compromiso-seco sus lágrimas- claro como ya te casaste quiere decir que ya cumpliste verdad-se paró de la silla y se dirigió al fregadero dándole la espalda-dime por favor que sentiste algo por mi aunque sea lastima

-yo te aprecio Milk pero…-también se paró y se acerco

-PERO QUE?-grito a la vez que se daba vuelta frenándolo en su intento de abrazarla- pero me aprecias como a unos de tus amigos, Goku yo te amo, te amo tanto que soy capaz de sacrificarme por ti…de haber muerto por ti si era necesario en la batalla contra Picoro…no sabes todo lo que hice por ti para cuando volvieras te sintieras orgullosos por la mujer que pasaría el resto de tu vida, deje mis obligaciones con el reino…entrene por tres años, tres malditos años sin descanso, día y noche para ser fuerte y no ser una carga cuando haiga peligro…estuve aprendiendo a ser una buena ama de casa para que tengas un lugar cómodo, que tuvieras comida echa con cariño y para cuando tuviéramos hijos ser una buena madre- le da la espalda cuando más lágrimas caía-y todo para nada-dijo bajito.

El saiya intentan de nuevo acercarse pero la pelinegra se corre yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, ante tal actitud se enojó.

-yo no pedí que hicieras eso, tu tomaste esa decisión-dijo serio.

-decisión que tome cuando tu prometiste que vendrías por mí-y lo miraba fija a pesar que lloraba.

-al cual lo hice porque creía que me darías comida, además éramos niños no sabía lo que prometí.

Milk haciendo un esfuerzo por no seguir llorando-"no me quiere…nunca lo hizo se obligó amarme pero no aguanto…(derramo más lágrimas)…no tiene sentido de seguir intentar de entrar en razón…si realmente lo quiero lo tendré que dejar ir".

Estuvieron en silencio mirándose Milk aunque intentaba no llorar no podía hacerlo era más fuerte las ganas de llorar, por otro lado Goku se sentía un monstruo, viendo como esa buena mujer lloraba por su culpa la opresión crecía más hasta el punto de ahogarlo.

-t-te arrepientes verdad…contéstame te arrepientes de casarte conmigo-"di por favor que no…así no soy tan miserable"

Goku mira el suelo-"no, no lo hago pero te mereces alguien que te corresponda completamente".

Ante tal gesto desilusiono a la mujer amargándola más.

-vete por favor…vete no quiero verte nunca más Son Goku…MARCHATE eres libre para ser con tu vida lo que quieras y con quien quieras-dijo derrotada limpiando sus lágrimas. Se corrió de la puerta y Goku se acercó mirándola.

-lo siento- dijo triste enojado consigo mismo.

-no sientes nada…ahora vete.-dijo a lo bajo.

El saiya baja la cabeza y se va cuando llega a la puerta se detiene al sentir un golpe seco.

-¡MILK!-grito al sentir bajo el KI de su esposa llego a la cocina viéndola tirada en el piso, la tomo en brazos llevándola la recamara.

La recostó sobre la cama y quito unos pelos rebeldes del rostro, tomo su temperatura y la miro con preocupación.

-tiene la temperatura normal-la observo con tristeza-"lo siento Milk, sé que te está haciendo mal pero lo tenía que hacer"-le acariciaba el pelo-"espero que no me odies y que encuentres lo que yo no te podía dar".

Luego de varios minutos la pelinegra abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se sentía un poco mareada y dolorida, cuando los abrió completamente miro en todas direcciones y vio que estaba en la habitación, se sorprendió en donde estabas.

"como llegue aquí"-se sentó en la cama mirando su regazo.

Luego de un segundo se tapó su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar, estaba destrozada, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, sabía que estaba con ella obligado que llegaría el día que la dejase pero no pensó que fuera ahora, empezó a llorar en silencio, sabía que fue una estupidez hacer todo lo que hizo dejar que su vida gire alrededor de él.

Goku que bajo por un vaso de agua, entro en la recamara viendo que Milk se había despertado y que estaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche y se acercó depositando una mano en el hombro

-te sientes bien-dijo preocupado.

-no…-dijo bajito y bajo sus manos a su regazo apretando sus manos fuertemente-NO ME SIENTO BIEN-lo miro fijo aun llorando- que estúpida pregunta es esa…después de todo lo que sucedió me preguntas mi estado.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza-solo quería saber…te desmayaste y estaba preocupado.

-vez ya reaccione ahora te puedes ir ya no tienes que sentir lastima de mi…así que VETE.

El saiya se enojó hablándole duramente-yo no te tengo lastima estuve realmente preocupado por t yo te quiero

La mujer endurece su rostro y con voz enojada le dijo-no sea hipócrita ahora quiero que te vayas de aquí y de mi vida…no te quiero ver nunca más-vio que no se iba a mover y le tiro el vaso de la mesita-VETE TE ODIO, TE ODIO.

Goku triste se fue tomando vuelo la nube voladora y la dejo sola. Milk apenas el saiya desaparecido de ahí se recostó haciéndose una bolita, siguió llorando.

**Continuara...**

* * *

bueno eso es todo espero recibir sus reviews y me diga que les parecio...los veo en el proximo capitulo y les deseo

**¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! **y las pasen lindo

NARA


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llego a una pequeña isla deshabitada en medio del océano, bajo de un salto de la nube, una vez en tierra se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeo con sus puños el suelo resquebrajando toda la isla, descargando toda su rabia y frustración, las cosa salieron peor de lo que imagino, Milk sufría mucho y todo por su maldita culpa. Siguió golpeando el suelo empeorando las grietas hasta sentirse un poco aliviado.

Miro sus puños perdiéndose en su pensamientos recordó a su mujer, risueña y feliz, saltando a la que dejo minutos atrás abatida y triste, comenzó a llorar por más que luchaba por no hacerlo, lloraba, no sabía porque pero lo hacía, estuvo varios minutos así hasta que reacciono, estaba solo de nuevo y tenía que hacer su nueva vida.

"espero que lo superes Milk…no me gusta verte así"-pensó –será mejor buscar un lugar a donde ir…mañana iré a kame house-suspiro- tengo que avisarle a alguien que se fije en Milk…me preocupa su estado ese desmayo no me gusta nada…le diré a Bulma que la vea-"Bulma…"-pensó.

* * *

En el castillo de las montañas Flyn-pan, se encontraba el antiguo monstruo de las montañas, Ox-satan se encontraba en su morada observando el cuadro de su esposa, de la mujer que conoció en su juventud, la que agradecía por darles esos tesoros que tenía, la que amo y amara por toda su vida. La miro en silencio recordando sus mejores momentos juntos.

-Chichi…cuantas falta me haces-dijo nostálgico- te extraño tanto…extraño esos hermosos momentos que pasábamos…ahora que estoy solo te necesito más que nunca…este lugar se quedó tan vacío-suspiro pesadamente-sabes nuestra pequeña Milk ha crecido bastante…cumplió su más grandes sueños convirtiéndose en la mejor esposa para la persona que ella eligió, se esforzó bastante y nunca se dejó vencer siempre tan firme con su ideales como tú, nunca dejo que los demás le cambie de opinión, es tan terca y decidida, son tan iguales-dijo mientras una lagrimas caían-se convirtió en todo una mujer…te sentirías orgulloso de ella.

-Y lo está de eso no hay duda más sabiendo que ella está feliz-dijo una voz de mujer a su espalda.

Miro al lugar de donde provenía y de la oscuridad salió una joven mujer de la estatura de Milk, delgada de piel bronceada, pelo largo hasta más de la mitad de espalda desmechado de color castaño y ojos marrones, vestía una remera sin mangas de cuello chino negro y bordes color rojo, tenía puesto unos pantalones blancos largos que le quedaban holgados amarrados a un cinturón que al igual que sus muñequeras eran rojas y calzaba unas botas negras. Lo que más le llamo la atención era su rostro que a pesar de tener un poco de rasgo tosco poseía ese rasgo tan delicado que ella poseía, era ver el rostro de Chichi un poco más rudo.

-Kei –dijo estupefacto después de salir de ese estado se movió a abrazarla fuertemente-hija.

-me aplasta-dijo intentando llenar de aire en sus pulmones, Ox-satan escuchando su suplica afloja un poco el abrazo-papá no sabes cómo me alegra verte…te extrañe un montón- hablo después de recuperarse y correspondió al abrazo paternal

-yo también te extrañe hija…no sabe la alegría que tengo de poder verte y tenerte aquí-dijo feliz-me haces mucha falta sabes.

-a mí también padre…pero sabes que no podía estar aquí hasta terminar con aquel asunto.

-Lo se…espero que esta vez no solo vengas de visita sino para quedarte-hablo mientras separaba a la chica demostrando una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes papá porque esta vez vine solo para quedarme.

-en verdad, te quedaras-dijo receloso.

-si…no me iré- sonrió dándole seguridad. Ox-satan emocionado y feliz la abrazarla fuertemente otra vez incapacitándola de respirar- p-papá m-me asfixia-a.

-jeje lo siento-limpia unas lágrimas-la emoción hija-intento romper el abrazo pero sintió un gran agarre de ella, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos-¿qué sucede?-dijo preocupado.

-papá –se la escucho sollozar-no sabes lo mucho que los extrañe a ti y a Milk…ese lugar era horrible estando sola…ahora entiendo la soledad y es un monstruo papá…se lo que sientes sin tener a mamá a tu lado y más ahora que se fue Milk…es horrible estar sin las personas que quieres…no quiero regresar, no quiero volver a esa soledad…no te quiero abandonar.

-ahora que estas aquí no te dejaré ir…pero si prometes que no intentaras irte-dijo mirándole a los ojos-prométeme que no volverás a huir como la otra vez.

Se separó y se limpió las lágrimas-lo prometo...prometo no volver a huir…pero ese tiempo tenía miedo de lastimarlos, ahora que el libro está cerrado ya deje de tener miedo a hacerlo.

-Yo sé que nunca nos lastimarías-posó una mano en su hombro-estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sabía que lo lograrías como también que te harías cargo de esta gran responsabilidad

-gracias papá-lo volvió abrazar-a partir de hoy todo estará bien-sus ojos cambiaron de un marrón a violeta-Y no pasara nada como tampoco los volveré abandonar-los cambio a su color normal, se separó dirigiendo su mirada al cuadro de su madre-sabes papá que inconscientemente lo hice, me dijeron que mis deseo de cuidar lo que más quiero fue el detonante a que lo haga.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-dijo curioso viéndola expectante.

-mamá-lo miro y después los dos siguieron viendo el cuadro-estuve con ella, me conto de su vida y el porqué del asunto, también me pidió que los cuidara y que te digiera que te ama mucho y que espera el momento en que los dos se vuelvan a estar juntos.

"yo también te amo y esperare el momento en que tu vengas por mí"-pensó mientras en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa tranquila-como sabias donde estaba y desde cuando estás aquí.

-hace dos horas…sabias que te sentía solo y vendrías a pasar un rato con mamá, otra quería verla…Milk fue la más bendecida de las dos, es la viva imagen de ella

-si están parecida…jeje bueno ahora hay que llamar a la nana para que prepare una fiesta por tu regreso-dijo contento.

-no papá-la miro extrañado-no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí solo avisa a nana que estoy porque quiero hablar con ella.

-¿porque hija?-pregunto dudoso.

-no quiero dar explicaciones a nadie de mi desaparición y menos aclarara lo sucedido de esa vez

-por eso no te preocupes ya hable y aclare todo

-enserio gracias pero quiero descansar…no te preocupes que después de visitar a Milk dentro de una semana lo podrás hacer.

-¿porque tanto tiempo?-dijo receloso

-para que disfrute su nueva familia, además sería muy feo que arruine su intimidad cuando llevan más de un mes casada.

-como sabes si tu no est...-cayo en la cuenta de algo-acaso no me digas que estuviste…

-solo te digo que se chico se veía guapo con el traje blanco y ella se veía hermosa con el vestido de mamá-le corto-me voy descansar avisa a nana y después te cuento -dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a los pasillos de ese castillo para su cuarto.

Ox-satan sonrió, estaba feliz su hija mayor volvió y esta vez jamás se ira, salió del lugar a buscar a la nana.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola a todo aquí traigo otro capítulo sé que quedo raro pero aquí aparecerá el OC que tanto espera…como verán es de mi invención, siempre pensé que Milk necesitaba a alguien más que la acompañara y que nada más que una hermana. Las que tiene hnos. mayores saben que son como unos segundos padres y buscan lo mejor para nosotros, a pesar que nos avergüenzan y molestan pero en el fondo nos quieren, por eso decidí darle algo de eso…**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que comentaron comentario y las que tuvieron la amabilidad de leerlo…muchas gracias**

**Espero que me dejen su hermosos Review…aunque sea para putearme son bien recibidas…(nah mentira)…solo comente ssssiii… o3o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El sol comenzó a salir anunciando con sus cálidos rayos que un nuevo día se asomaba, en donde sin pasar desapercibido por una pequeña casa ubicada en el monte Paoz en la cual una destruida mujer despertaba de a poco al sentir ese cálido rayos sobre su rostro, avisando que debía levantarse y comenzar el día, se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos, ya despierta con su vista escudriño por toda la habitación hasta posarla en una parte del suelo, ahí estaba el vaso con el que lo había corrido todo destruido.

-entonces no fue una pesadilla-intento contener las lágrimas que querían salir pero fue en vano-si sucedió…Goku no me ama…soy una tonta…porque estuve que esperarlo…todo lo que hice fue en vano…estoy sola.

Se tiró en la cama a seguir desahogando la amargura que aprisionaba su corazón.

* * *

En una cueva que había en la pequeña isla, salía el pelinegro desperezándose, miró el cielo viendo que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo.

-es un lindo día-dijo mientras pasaba una imagen repentina de la pelinegra-"Milk…como estarás"-pensó tristemente.

GRRR!

-vaya tengo hambre-dijo mientras se sobaba la panza-buscare comida y luego iré a la casa del Maestro Roshi.

* * *

En kame house los habitantes de esa pequeña isla se encontraban preparándose para este nuevo día, desayunaron como toda persona y se dirigieron cada uno hacer su tarea. El maestro Roshi como su costumbre, se dirigió a cierta parte de la casa.

-es un hermoso día para ser un poco de ejercicio-puso unos de sus programas favoritos-que chicas tan hermosas.

-vamos así 1,2,1,2 muevan el cuerpo chicas 1,2,1,2–(N/A:ruido de la tele).

Los demás lo miraron con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, luego se fueron del lugar Krillin a limpiar su cuarto y la tortuga de mar a la sombra de la palmera.

- eso es chicas vamos 1,2,1,2

-jumjum-decía el viejo a la vez que le sangraba la nariz.

* * *

En el castillo de Ox-satan no pasaba de desapercibido del nuevo día, todos los sirvientes estaban despiertos hasta el mismo dueño pero solo alguien no se enteraba que el día comenzó. Una mujer no muy alta que demostraba que ha visto mucho en la vida entraba en la recamara de la hija mayor del dueño del castillo con una charola en manos.

-buenos día mi niña-dijo la anciana depositando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-déjenme dormir no tengo ganas de levantarme-dijo Kei dándose vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Es una hermosa mañana mi niña-abrió la cortina del cuarto.

-que tiene nana…tengo sueño-hablo tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas-otra no tengo nada que hacer.

-el que te esconda no quiere decir que no disfrute del día…vamos levántate y toma el desayuno que se enfriara.

-Cinco minutitos más- dijo agarrando la almohada y abrazándola.

**"soy una tonta…porque tuve que esperarlo…todo lo que hice fue en vano estoy sola…porque…porque…tonta, eres una tonta"**-lo decía entre sollozos

-que cinco minutitos más…vamos floja levant…

-¿qué es eso?-hablo interrumpiendo a su nana levantándose de la cama de improviso.

-¿qué cosa mi niña?-dijo desconcertada.

"son lamentos y es una mujer…me es conocida"-pensó-ah es tu comida-hablo cambiando de tema mientras inhalaba profundo-huele riquísimo-y agarro la fuente.

-Y los "cinco minutitos"-dijo en tono de reproche.

-eehh…la comida lo llevo al diablo-comenzó a comer.

-jajaja…que bueno que estés aquí no sabes la falta que nos hacía y más a mí, mi niña-dijo la anciana a la vez que se sentaba al lado.

-a mí también…-limpio su boca y dejo la charola de lado-…me hacían falta pero ya estoy aquí y nunca me iré-sonrió felizmente y abrazo a su Nana-como extrañaba estos abrazos de buen día y la riquísima comida tuya-se separó-daré un paseo…mi papá ya se levantó verdad-la nana asintió-bueno iré a verlo.

Así las dos mujeres se levantaron y tomaron sus rumbos Kei a cambiarse y la nana con sus quehaceres.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas que el día había comenzado, varias desde que cada uno de Ellos empezó hacer sus cosas. Kei seguía rondando el castillo sin ser vista, Milk la pobre seguía encerrado en su habitación llorando desahogando su desdicha y Goku tomaba rumbo a la casa de su maestro en la pequeña nube.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje el pelinegro aterrizo en la playa de esa isla, donde era esperado en la puerta de esa casa rosada por su maestro el cual ya se había enterado por su KI que el joven se acercaba. Se aproximó a la casa bajo la fija mirada del anciano.

-hola Maestro-dijo el saiya con su mejor sonrisa.

-oh Goku que sorpresa verte -hablo el maestro-y tu linda mujercita no vino contigo-dijo pervertida mente.

-no maestro Roshi-bajo su cabeza con tristeza-yo vine hablar con usted.

-¿qué sucede muchacho?-pregunto el anciano mirando fijo a su alumno.

-vine a pedir si podría que darme en kame house.

-y eso Goku-preguntó Krillin saliendo de la casa.

-te peleaste con tu linda mujercita-dijo en tono de broma, pero sabía la verdad había utilizado su técnica mirando en su mente.

El pelinegro lo miro afligido-no maestro…me separe de ella.

Krillin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa nunca se esperaba eso de Goku, el maestro Roshi no se asombró pero no le gustaba nada de lo averiguo-que tu ¿QUÉ? Goku-hablo el calvo asombrado.

-me separe de ella y no tengo a donde quedarme-dijo serio.

-pero porque te separaste-dijo incrédulo.

-me di cuenta que no la quiero y no quería que se hiciera ilusiones, que sufra por mi culpa-hablo conteniendo su amargura.

-Goku no crees que fue un poco precipitado están casado un mes y algo-hablo Krillin-creo que podía haber esperado un mes más.

-no-dijo mientras negaba- creo que fue a tiempo antes de ser los dos infelices con el tiempo.

-dime Goku si es por alguien más-hablo el anciano.

-eh no entiendo-dijo el saiya confundido.

-si te gusta otra mujer-le explico su amigo.

-No maestro-"aún no lo sé"-solo no la amo como se merece-contesto-porque lo pregunta.

-muchacho estas seguro de la decisión que tomaste era la correcta-dijo el maestro mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de sus anteojos.

El pelinegro dudo un rato en contestarle-si maestro-dijo convenciéndolo y convenciéndose así mismo.

"que equivocado estas Goku pero no puedo meterme en esto…tienes que ver y reconocerlo tú mismo…espero que no te demores en darte cuentas de tus sentimientos y que sea demasiado tarde"-está bien te puedes quedar-dijo su maestro.

-gracias maestro-dijo el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa e inclinándose de agradecimiento y el anciano asintió correspondiendo su gratitud-ah antes que me olviden-se rasca la mejilla- podrían visitarla…es que no se veía muy bien y me preocupa que le pase algo…yo iría pero me saco…

Krillin se golpeó el rostro de frustración-como quieres que no esté mal Goku, si la acabas de dejar es normal que este así…raro no te mato con su temperamento.

-jeje es normal-dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza-pensé que le pasaba algo.

-yo tengo ganas de ir a ver eso jum jum-dijo el viejo pervertido a la vez que le sangraba la nariz.

Goku lo miro con enojo y a Krillin le caía una gotita estilo anime.

-usted maestro nunca cambia-dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza Krillin-está bien Goku después iré visitarla ahora qué tal si entrenamos como en los viejos tiempos.

El pelo alborotado asintió y los dos se pusieron a entrenar haciendo olvidar de lo sucedido con Milk, el maestro que los observaba miraba fijamente a sus alumnos rogando a kami-sama que el saiya se diera cuenta de su error antes de tiempo. Paso la hora y Krillin fue a vigilar a la mujer, miro por unos minutos y se fue a decirle a su amigo que se encontraba bien pero no era verdad adentro la pelinegra se levantó sintiendo un mareo que la hiso caer desmayada al suelo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola! como a estado aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este humilde fic de mi hermosa pareja GoChi...bueno chicas le seré sincera esta historia tiene ya hecho dos capitulo más pero lo voy subiendo de a poco, pero a partir del octavo capitulo les estare abierta a que ustedes me digan como seguirlo claro sin salir de mi idea...espero que les guste como va yendo y sea paciente por lo siguiente igual al otro fic de "te empece amar y te perdí" es una historia en que estoy dando todo mis sentimientos y creo que me costara ya que los momentos de inspiración es cuando estoy muy ocupada pero lo actualizare de eso estoy segura no lo abandonare...espero que sean paciente...quiero agradecerles a ustedes que tomaron su tiempo de leer y a ustedes:**

**Dragón caritol Z, Clian, ConnySon, haide y azucenas45 que tomaron su tiempo de comentar y darme ánimos de subir esta historia y terminarla...sabe leos siempre sus comentarios para subir mis ánimos**

**y querida azucenas45 voy a tomar tu opinión con respecto a Milk jeje me gusto...gracias chicas lo veo la proxima jajaja...**

**sayonara o3o... Nara-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ya había pasado tres días desde que Goku vivía con él maestro Roshi, tres días en lo que se sentía incómodo en aquella casa, era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado con la pelinegra, se había acostumbrado tanto a las pequeñeces en la que ella se esmeraba hacer para él. Empezaba a extrañarla y estaba triste nunca pensó que para el también sería difícil esa separación pero era lo que eligió. Se levantó para empezar el día con un semblante triste, miro nostálgico por la ventana de su habitación que era un hermoso día, recordó fugazmente la sonrisa de la pelinegra que era como ese día, tranquilo y resplandeciente.

"Milk"-pensó tristemente y preocupado, a pesar que Krillin le dijo que estaba bien algo le decía que no lo estaba, necesitaba verla para estar más tranquilo. Después de meditar se fue a entrenar, luego la iría a verla sin importa que ella lo haya echado.

* * *

Milk por un lado volvía despertar con sus ojos tan hinchado de tanto llorar, desde que él la abandonó nunca dejo de hacerlo solo para cuando dormía, estaba cansada, débil, desolada, despertó con este nuevo y lindo día a hacer lo que ya estaba haciendo costumbre, llorar.

Kei despertó de golpe sintiendo de nuevo esos lamentos en su cabeza, estaba poniéndose de más nerviosa, todavía no podía descubrir quién era, lo único que sabía que era conocida y eso la estaba frustrando, el no saber quién era para ayudarla, solo esperaba que se cansara así dejarla de escucharla antes de que se volviera loca. Se levantó y cambiándose rápido, salió a recorrer el castillo como de costumbre.

Camino por varios pasillos como si una sombra fuese hasta que un olor agradable proveniente de una de las habitaciones llamo toda su atención, se dirigió al lugar del agradable aroma encontrándose con su Nana preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Nana-saludo entrando a la gran cocina del castillo.

-Buenos días mi niña-se giró para saludarla-pero se puedes saber ¿qué haces aquí? No ves que te verán-dijo en tono de reproche y divertida.

-tsk me da igual me canse de esconderme-se sentó a la mesa-ahora le ganaste la puesta a papá-dijo divertida.

-jaja parece que si-le sirvió el desayuno-como sabias que le aposte de que no durarías una semana escondiéndote.

-no olvides que mi oído es más agudo-hablo luego comenzó a degustar la comida-huuum esta riquísimo.

-gracias-sonríe y se da vuelta para seguir cocinado los demás platillos-¿cómo estás? desde hace dos días que te veo intranquila.

-Bien-toma un vaso con agua-"solo que estoy siendo torturada por lamentos de una mujer y mas por la voz que escucho fuese que es Milk"-pensó irónicamente pero ella no sabía que le pasaba realmente y dudaba en decírselo-sabes si llamo o si tenía algún problemas Milk con su esposo.

-¿problemas? No, no creo y llamar no llamó-volteó a verla-¿porque lo preguntas?

-no por nada quería saber si tenía novedad-la nana la miro extrañada-je quería saber si tenía problemas para darle una paliza a su esposo estoy aburrida y una pelea me viene bien-la mujer frunció el ceño-es una broma Nana-dijo devorando la comida que quedaba-bueno termine-se limpió la boca y bebió agua-estaba rica la comida-se encamino a la puerta-si ves a mi papá y pregunta por mi dile que estoy paseando afuera del castillo.

-ay esta niña siempre queriendo buscar problemas y bien que huye cuando se la quiere regañar-movió de lado la cabeza-esta chica no cambia…pero porque pregunto por Milk-volvió su tarea.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo avisando que la mitad del día se hacía presente, Goku se hallaba entrenando con Krillin, desde que empezó el entrenamiento no se podía sacar esa rara sensación que tenía creyó que si entrenaba se iría pero no fue así, ahora se intensificaba cada vez más. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando a la orilla de la pequeña isla.

-Goku está bien-dijo el pelado acercándose a su amigo.

-eh si Krillin-dijo mientras se reincorporaba-es solo que me distraje un poco.

-un poco no creo amigo-se sentó en la arena-está MUY distraído ¿qué te ocurre?

-nada solo es que estaba pensando en Milk-se sentó al frente del calvo-me pregunto cómo estará ella.

-muy bien no creo que este-lo miro y vio le expresión de preocupación que tenía-si quieres me doy otra vuelta más tarde.

-gracias Krillin pero creo que no será necesario-se levantó-sigamos entrenando-dijo dando su típica sonrisa.

-está bien-se levantó reanudando su pelea.

"algo me dice que esta sensación rara tiene que ver contigo Milk-pensó con preocupación el saiya-no importa que me odies y no me quieras ver pero hoy te iré a visitar, necesito saber que estas bien"

* * *

Kei por su parte se encontraba entrenando bajo la sombra de un árbol, estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que la presencia de su padre la llamo la atención. Ox-satan bajo de su nave y se dirigió hacia ella.

-hola hija ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-dijo con alegría.

-Hola papá-dijo parando los golpes-entrenando, quieres practicar conmigo

-no gracias ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

-Pero que dices sino eres tan viejo-dijo divertida-viejo es el maestro Roshi.

-jajaja tiene razón-se puso en pose de pelea-está bien un ratito…pero se gentil conmigo.

-okey-hablo imitando el gesto.

Kei se lanzó al hombre tirándole un puñetazo a la cara siendo detenido por la mano de este al cual le tira el mismo ataque que ella, siguieron la pelean con ataques y defensas.

* * *

Milk había despertado de golpe sintiendo la necesidad de devolver lo único que su estómago tenia, junto toda la energía que su cuerpo tenia y se levantó de la cama, camino con pasos torpes hacia la pared tomándolo como un apoyo y se dirigió al baño, aunque no estaba lejos en el estado en que se encontraba le era imposible llegar. Después de varios segundos llego al excusado y devolvió todo lo que tenía su estómago, cuando termino se limpió la boca y se dispuso volver a la cama pero tropezó con su propio pie cayendo al piso, gimió del dolor y se intentó levantar pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, intento varias veces pero fue imposible dando se vuelta para quedar recostada boca arriba su puso a llorar de nuevo.

"no me puedo levantar, me duele todo el cuerpo"-se movió intentando levantarse pero no pudo-"que me está pasando, esto no es normal no puedo estar tan débil por tan solo tres días, me esta empezando a dolor el vientre"-intento de nuevo y lo logro pero al dar un paso sintió un dolor en el vientre que la hiso caer al piso con más fuerza-"que me pasa y este dolor no me gusta nada, necesito ayuda, tengo miedo mucho miedo"-empezó a llorar-"Goku te necesito por favor ven a verme, no me abandones, ven por favor tengo miedo…no me quiero morir"

* * *

La pelea seguía, Ox-satan ya estaba cansando, su hija era muy rápida y en cierto modo muy fuerte, tal que llegaba a la altura de su yerno, estaba contento con eso, al igual que Milk las dos eran muy fuerte estaba tan orgulloso de ellas, desvió un puñetazo y lo devolvió.

Kei seguía peleando aunque no usara toda su fuerza su padre le dio una gran pelea a pesar de no tener ni un síntoma de cansancio, le tiro un puñetazo y…

**"no me puedo levantar, me duele todo el cuerpo"**-paró de golpe-** "que me está pasando, esto no es normal no puedo estar tan débil por tan solo tres días, me está empezando a dolor el vientre"**-"otra vez la voz de aquella mujer"-**"que me pasa y este dolor no me gusta nada, necesito ayuda, tengo miedo mucho miedo"**

"pero quien es"-pensó cuando recibió el golpe de su padre en el rostro que la mando al pie del árbol-"parece como si fuera Milk pero no creo ella esta con su esposo"

**"Goku te necesito por favor ven a verme, no me abandones, ven por favor tengo miedo…no me quiero morir"**

-Kei está bien-pregunto el hombre de que haya hecho mal.

-¡MILK! -gritó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie de golpe, al fin lo había descubierto, la mujer que siempre lloraba era su hermana, la que sufrió todo el día por alguien era ella-no puede ser es Milk.

-¿qué pasa hija? ¿Qué hay con Milk?-dijo desconcertado pensando que la golpeo muy fuerte.

-papá algo le está pasando a mi hermana, hay que ir a verla rápido siento que no está muy bien-dijo preocupada.

-pero si es así Goku ya nos hubiera llamado-hablo

-no sé lo que está pasando pero mis instinto me dice que Chi no está bien y yo iré a verla-dijo seria yendo hacia la nave de su padre-así que necesito tu nave ahora.

-¡espera! Voy contigo-la alcanzo y subió a la nave del lado del conductor.

La pelicastaña tomo lugar del copiloto y salieron dejando una estela de tierra a su paso. Iban lo más rápido que la nave podía los dos ocupante estaba preocupado, Ox-satan lo estaba peor no sabía cómo estaba su pequeña hija, Kei por su lado se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente como no podía darse cuenta que era su hermanita, sino hubiera prestado más atención no estaría tan angustiada como se encontraba ahora, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos intentando relajarse pero una punzada en la cabeza le hiso abrir de golpes eso quería decir que las cosas no está bien, miro al paisaje y vio que le faltaba un montón para llegar con ese paso.

-Esta porquería no puede ir más rápido-dijo seriamente.

-es lo más rápido que va-dijo temeroso por el tono, nunca la escucho así y en cierto modo le dio miedo.

-no es suficiente necesitamos llegar más rápido-abrió la puerta del lugar y miro la altura en que se encontraban-papá quiero que consigas un medico por favor y llévalo allí-puso un pie fuera de la nave.

-un médico para que-vio lo que intentaba hacer-¡por favor métete adentro!

-¡hazme caso sí! algo me dice que lo necesitaremos-y se lanzó al vacío.

-¡KEI!-gritó el hombre cuando la pelicastaña se lanzó, pero no contó con verla flotar.

-¡NOS VEREMOS ALLA!-dijo para después salir volando lo más rápido que su poder le daba.

Ox-satan abrió los ojos tan grande que casi se le salían de la cuenca por el asombro de ver que su hija sabía volar-¿co-como es posible?-dijo en un tartamudeo, sacudió la cabeza-tengo que ir por un doctor-y cambio el rumbo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

hola aquí volví me parecía que era ya momento que subiera otro capítulo como dije el comentario anterior que ya tenia listo jeje...

quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que tomaron su valioso tiempo de leer y comentar...solo falta un capítulo mas y comenzare sus ideas y opiniones, claro sin salir de mi idea...jejej

cuidasen...sayonara o3o

Nara-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Goku paró de golpe al sentir ese KI tan grande, que le hacía familiar- "y ese KI"

-lo sientes Goku-el nombrado asiente-de quien será-"que raro desapareció"-pensó el maestro Roshi.

-de que hablan maestro-pregunto Krillin ya que su amigo paro de golpe la pelea.

-de nada Krillin…siguen entrenando.

Reanudaron la pelea, Goku no podía sacar esa energía de su cabeza, le decía que ya lo conocía pero no con ese gran tamaño, pensó que era Picoro, que desde que lo venció juro entrenar para derrotarlo y en un descuido lo elevo, decidió olvidarlo y seguir con el entrenamiento así ir a visitar a la pelinegra.

* * *

Luego de un minuto Kei se encontraba en la puerta de la pequeña casa del monte Paoz, giró de la perilla forzando la cerradura y entro con prisa donde sentía que estaba la pelinegra. La encontró tirada en el piso del baño, se acercó a ella y la reviso vio que tenía el pulso débil, la tomo en brazos para luego recostarla en la cama, ahí vio el verdadero estado en que se encontraba, ahora que estaba a la luz del día la veía mejor, estaba muy pálida y demacrada, cerro los puños de la rabia su hermana estaba muy desmejorada y ella ignoraba esto, rogó por que su padre encontrara un médico y lo llevara rápido, toco su frente para saber si tenía fiebre pero sintió una energía recorrer por su mano, se desconcertó porque era una energía desconocida y no era la de Milk.

-esto no puede ser posible-dijo sorprendida, volvió a tocar la frente de su hermana y sintió los dos KI que emanaba el cuerpo-¡Milk!-dijo feliz por su descubrimiento pero su alegría no duro demasiado ya que el pequeño KI que había comenzaba a desvanecer-no, no puede ser, resiste pequeño-"maldición sino hago algo morirá y mi padre no llegara dentro de media hora y será demasiado tarde… ¿qué hago?"-pensó hasta que algo le paso por su cabeza

-lo siento Chi pero esto te dolerá

Sus ojos marrones cambiaron al color violeta y sus uñas cortas crecieron al punto de parecerse unas garras, subió la manga derecha del vestido chino que tenía puesto la pelinegra y sin dudarlo las enterró en el antebrazo, cuando hiso contacto con la piel un fino hilo de sangre recorría por el brazo. Milk gimió del dolor pero no se despertó, una extraña aura negra con rosa cubrió los dos cuerpos y Kei comenzó a pasarle su energía para salvar a ese pequeñito KI. Poso su mano libre en el vientre de la pelinegra para corroborar que el KI volviera a la normalidad y desenterró las uñas del brazo para luego ver que las marcas desaparecían sin dejar rastros de su acción, saco un pañuelo de tela que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiar la sangre del brazo y de su mano.

-que habrá sucedido para que estés así Chi, estas muy descuidada y donde rayos esta tu esposo-hablo en tono bajo.

Media hora después Ox-satan llegaba con él médico, entro directamente a la recamara, dejando al doctor que atendieran a la pelinegra, padre e hija se retiraron a la cocina y hablaron del estado de Milk. Kei le conto como la había encontrado y de la ausencia del saiya, callando su descubrimiento. Aunque no era el momento el hombre le pregunto sobre como sabía todo y como había podido volar, Kei lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta el porqué, esos ojos color violeta eran la respuesta. El medico bajo de la habitación y los OX ya lo estaban esperando en la pequeña sala.

-¿qué tiene doctor mi hija?-pregunto preocupado el gigante.

-el desmayo que tuvo fue la causa del debilitamiento de su cuerpo-los OX lo miraron extrañado-al parecer su hija no ha ingerido ningún tipo de comida con lo respecta a estos últimas cuatros semanas y no descansado bien en esos días trayéndole el debilitamiento de su cuerpo…como médico le recomiendo que intente que ella coma y descanse cómo es debidamente o sino pueda ser que empeore su salud y se deba internar.

La castaña se fue a la habitación mientras su padre llevaba devuelta a donde sea que saco a ese médico, estuvo observando a su hermanita desde la puerta, no entendía cuál era la razón por la que estuviera así, poniendo en cierto modo en el peligro el peque Ki como lo había nombrado desde su descubrimiento, pero no la culpaba ella no sabía la existencia del peque Ki y lo hiso inconscientemente pero también puso su vida en peligro.

"que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos para que te eches a este estado de abandono"-pensó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-G-Goku por favor no te vayas…yo t-te a-amo…n-no me a-abandones-decía Milk entre sueños, estuvo inquieta por unos segundos y luego se relajó.

La escucho empezando a recordar los tres días en que lo había estado escuchando hasta que una antigua conversación salto en su cabeza.

**_"-te puedo decir algo Son Goku…sé que este casamiento no es en las mejores circunstancia ya que estas cumpliendo una promesa…como también sé que con el tiempo podrías llegar amarla como ella te ama a ti pero sé que tampoco puedes obligarte hacerlo…eres muy noble sabes pero a veces la nobleza te puede volverte vil…solo te quería decirte que sino logras corresponderle no la engañes se sinceró con ella aunque en eso sufra un poco…te dijo a verdad es mejor que estar atado a un matrimonio sin amor…para saber la respuestas a esto tendrás que escuchar tu corazón."_**

"ya veo la dejo porque no la ama y no llegara amarla-se dirigió a fuera al ver que su la pelinegra estaba más tranquila, yendo afuera de la casa-al parecer tomo muy bien mis palabras pero en cierto modo la está haciendo sufrir…me preguntó ¿Cómo habrá sido las cosas para que ella este así y que pasara con peque Ki?"-miro al cielo que el sol se empezaba a esconder.

* * *

El crepúsculo se hacía presente y un pelinegro se encontraba volando sobre una pequeña nube amarilla voladora se dirigía al monte Paoz, estaba feliz de que por fin iría a ver a Milk, estaba tan contento que podría dejar de comer por dos días, se podría decir que su emoción era inmensa, la rara sensación que tuvo se fue en el momento que el dejo de entrenar y eso lo aliviaba un poco pero estaba intranquilo hasta que no la viera no se tranquilizaría. Después de varios minutos estaba ahí en la montaña en la que vivió con su abuelito, apuro el paso de la nube llegando a tan solo un segundo a la pequeña casa que compartió casi dos meses con Milk y a la que dejo de habitar tan solo tres días como la extrañaba, sonrió al ver que ya estaba ahí, se dirigió tranquilo a la puerta pero algo lo detuvo de su acción.

-¿qué haces aquí Son Goku?-dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar que provenía de un árbol

-¿Quién eres?-dijo serio. Kei bajo del árbol mostrándose al pelinegro-tú ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido

-yo pregunte primero pero bueno-se cruzó de brazos-estoy cuidando de Milk y tú.

-vine a verla y saber cómo esta-dijo desconfiando de la chica delante de él.

-destrozada pero se pondrá bien cuando se le pase-dijo seria

El saiya miro la casa-su KI esta inestable-dijo para sí mismo a lo que Kei escucho.

-es normal si está mal emocionalmente-el hombre se sorprendió de que se lo haya escuchado y sepa que es un KI-"no se da cuenta del peque KI"- en lo que a mí me concierna tu no deberías estar aquí.

-es verdad-dijo triste-aunque ella me haya echado…yo estaba preocupado por ella y decidí venir a verla.

-ella está y en buenas manos ya no te tienes porque preocuparte.

-tienes razón...nube voladora-y apareció la nube y se montó en ella-a kame h…

-me la llevare-dijo haciendo que corte la orden que le daba la nube-Milk volverá al castillo de Ox-satan así que dentro de dos días tendrás la casa.

-no la quiera esta casa se la regaló su padre, no puedo tenerla-dijo triste y enojado porque lo que escuchaba se llevaba a su esposa, sacándola de lo que era su casa, la que los dos compartieron.

-su hogar esta con los que ella quiere el techo en el que duermes es solo un lugar de paso-se dirigió a la casa-en dos días es tuya, has lo que quieras no me importa.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto intrigado porque le diga su nombre.

-pensé que te darías cuenta-abrió la puerta-mi nombre es Ox Kei y soy la hija mayor de Ox-satan-lo mira-pregúntale al viejo Roshi…él te sacara dudas…nos vemos-entro y cerró la puerta.

Goku se quedó sorprendido con lo que se acaba de enterar pero más de que ella le haya leído la mente porque en cierto modo tenia preguntas, quedo mirando por donde entro y decidió que era hora de irse pero no si antes ver a la pelinegra, guio la nube a la ventana de la habitación y miro a su esposa acostada durmiendo tan pacíficamente, se tranquilizó al verla, la vio por varios segundos hasta que está se movió y se decidió a irse, se iba tranquilo estaba en buenas manos y acompañada superaría su separación, solo le quedaba que él también lo superaría, iba a preguntar a su maestro de la hermana de MILK, sabía que ocultaba cosas más quería saber cómo sabe sobre el Ki.

* * *

Ox-satan llego como a la noche y se puso a hablar con su hija, la cual estaba cocinando para los dos, Milk todavía no había despertado y dudaban que lo hicieran ese día, hablaron de la pelinegra y de Goku, lo poco que sabía de su pelea. Los habían tomado la misma decisión que había elegido para Milk la llevarían devuelta a la montaña Flyn-pan con ellos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**hola aquí volví y traigo otro capitulo más, jeje me parece que lo deje con un porquitito de nervios jejeje...espero que le haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus hermoso review, que sabe que suben los ánimos a cualquiera jeje...**

**antes de irme les quiero a gradecer a todas las chicas que están conmigo desde que comenzó la historia y siempre me dan ánimos a seguir este fic GRACIAS CHICAS **

**nada más sayonara cuidasen o3o**


End file.
